A Pirate's Tale
by tabbykm91
Summary: Three part Adventure/Romance. Jack Sparrow off on adventures post Will and Elizabeth. Part One: Pirate's Revenge, Part Two: Pirate's Love, and Part Three: Pirate's Dream. Please comment, constructive criticism only. Anything else will be ignored.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** Red. That was the color of her world. Red, like blood, like her rage. She wouldn't rest, not one second, until she found him, and made him pay. She got up from the floor where she lay, cold and alone, and headed for her parents' room. There she exchanged her dress for men's clothing, a pair of trousers, and a shirt. Then, grabbing everything of value, she went through the house, tucking these golden and glittering items in a bag. There were quite a few things. Before today she had been a part of one of the wealthiest families in the Caribbean. Now, she had nothing. She went into the main hall, her father's shoes too large, and making scuffing noises against the marble. She came to an abrupt halt at the base of the stairs. Bending, she picked up the knife she found there, just sitting in a pool of blood at her feet. No, she wouldn't rest until every last drop of blood had spilled from him. She turned towards the door, made her way across the hall, and looked back. Those big, beautiful, now lifeless, blue eyes were staring up at her, much as they had in the past, except now, there wasn't anything she could do to help. She picked up her bags, said her goodbyes to the empty house, and left.**

** Meanwhile…….. **

** Barbossa, the cur! Three times he'd watched him sail away aboard the Pearl. The Pearl was his ship. Not to worry though. Hector would get nowhere without the charts, and who had the charts? Captain Jack Sparrow. He'd see the Pearl again, no doubt about that. Not only did he have the charts, but he also had his very handy compass. Pointing to whatever he wanted most. Now his gaze was set on the horizon. Oh, yes, Jack would find what he was searching for. He always did. **


	2. Chapter 1: Tortuga

**1 Year Later……… **

** Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the Black Pearl. Barbossa had come back for the charts. When he did it was Jack's salvation, and his own demise. Upon setting foot on the deck of his ship again, Jack had immediately begun to scheme. It had taken nearly a month, what with Barbossa watching his every move, but Jack had gathered those loyal to him on the ship. After he achieved this, he took the Pearl back. It hadn't been difficult. At the darkest hour of the night Barbossa was roused forcefully from his bed and had been hauled on deck and tied to the middle mast to await sunrise. When dawn came Jack had the entire crew assembled on deck and had promptly announced that anyone who stood with Barbossa would be keel hauled along with him. Such had been the second, and final, death of Hector Barbossa, pirate and three time mutineer. Since then Jack had weeded out all who opposed him and marooned them, each on their own little islands. Now he was bound for Tortuga. They needed supplies, and Jack needed a bigger crew.**

**"Master Gibbs."**

**"Aye Cap'n?"**

**"Keep her on the heading for Tortuga. I'm feeling a need to retire to my rooms."**

**"Aye, aye sir!" **

** Jack walked to his quarters, savoring the silence, knowing that he needn't worry about anyone waiting for him in the dark. There were no others waiting in the dark, because he'd gotten rid of all of them. It had been long year. First he gets the Pearl back with some unexpected, and sometimes unwanted help. Then, he died, due to the trickery of a woman. And finally he had seen that an end was put to Davy Jones. Busy, busy, busy. He needed a vacation from hard work and obligations. As he lay down in bed, he pondered a trip to Singapore, for old time's sake, and drifted into dreams of adventures past, and adventures yet to be had. When they reached Tortuga almost a week later everyone was glad to see it's many bright and beautiful, if somewhat gaudy, colors. Rum, food, and entertainment, all in one easily accessible location. Such was the way with pirates, clever cogs that they are. When they set foot on the dock Jack sent Gibbs to find him a crew, and told those left to enjoy themselves until it came time to leave. Anyone not on the ship at that time, would be left behind. He went off to find some rum. He'd been troubled lately. His compass wouldn't work, which was odd because he knew exactly what he wanted, or at least he thought he did. He wanted to find the Fountain of Eternal Life. The charts showed it clearly enough, even labeled it with a chalice and the words _Aqua de Vida_ scrawled along it. Water of Life, that's what Jack wanted, though he'd prefer rum to water any day of the year. Yet, without his compass he felt a little lost, and he had little faith in ancient charts alone. He spent the night and part of the next morning with a bottle and a wench, one who hadn't cause to slap him. At noon he decided he'd had enough, and went to the docks to find Gibbs. He found him by the Pearl with a group of twenty or so people.**

**"Cap'n, found some able bodied men for the ship. All's left for you to do is give 'em the once over." **

**Jack's reply was a grunt. The first five all had bottles in hand and were either perpetually drunk, or comatose. The next few looked questionable. The ninth man standing had only one arm, and was missing an eye, and an ear. The next had to be the biggest man Jack had eve laid eyes on. He was about eight or nine feet tall, three feet broad at the shoulders, and had arms as thick as Jack himself. A man who was his equal stood next him.**

**"And what be your names, gentlemen?"**

**"Name's Shrimp, and that there be Goliath."**

**"Shrimp?"**

**"Aye, Shrimp. Be that a problem?" growled the giant. He used his size effectively, lowering himself to glare at Jack.**

**"No, no problem, just never heard a name like that before," Jack said with a smile. "What say you to joinin' me crew?"**

**"Aye, we owe Gibbs a favor, we'll join." **

**"Splendid."**

**Jack quickly scanned and approved most of the men, until he reached the last in line. Compared to the others, especially Shrimp and his friend, this person was minuscule. Narrow shoulders, waist, petite. One could say he was almost delicate. He hung his head so Jack didn't see his face clearly.**

**"Mr. Gibbs!"**

**"What be the problem Cap'n?"**

**"Who is this waif of a man, and why is he here?"**

**"Well, no one knows her name, sir, but from what I hear she's a hard worker, and mighty strong for her size."**

**"Her? He, is a she?""**

**Well that's what I said isn't it?"**

**"Well fine then. No need to get offended. Merely a question. What be your name, eh, love?"**

**"Lianna", she replied, still keeping her head lowered.**

**"Lianna, what makes you think you're capable to endure the rigors of the sea, and why do you want to join me crew?"**

**"I'm more than capable. If I join your crew, you'll see that soon enough. And, it's not necessarily that I want to join , but, one, you're the only ship taking on a new crew, and two because I'm sick and tired of all the rum soaked clods getting grabby."**

**"Fair enough then, darling. Welcome aboard the Pearl!"**

**With that she walked off and headed towards the ship, pausing only to grab her things, and to haul aboard a case of rum someone handed off to her.**

**"She looks strong enough."**

**"Aye, Captain. Only reason I mentioned it to her is because not even an hour ago I saw her send a man flying off the dock, just for jeering at her."**

**"Interesting", was Jack's only answer.**

**It took awhile for everyone to get their things aboard. Not only did she have a large bag of her things, but also a large chest that she kept with her always. It had taken almost six months for her to get to Tortuga, and another six to find a ship taking on new crew members. She had known that if she wished to find a crew either crazy enough, or dim witted enough, she'd have to go to Tortuga. From there she had only to talk the captain into helping her. Absent mindedly she ran a hand over the necklace of wooden beads, which she wore constantly. So far no one had gotten a good look at her. Good. She preferred it that way. All she ever got from men noticing her was trouble. She wasn't sure what to make of the rest of the crew, yet. She did have a few speculations about their captain, however. He struck her as odd, and somehow, unbelievably charming. The sort of man who would have little trouble talking himself into, or out of certain situations. Even stranger yet was this instant feeling of attraction that she had for him. As she made her way to the hammock she'd claimed as her own, she saw that it was occupied.**

**"Excuse me, but you're in my hammock"**

**" T'isn't yours anymore. It be mine now. Best one there is, and I ain't goin' to see a wimp like yerself get it. Specially since you'll have fewer sore muscles at day's end, iffen you've got any!"**

**"Get out of my hammock, now, or else."**

**The burly man was at least 6'2" when he unfolded himself from the hammock. His unkempt hair and beard were scraggly and the color of faded khaki. His eyes were so beady they looked almost black, and his gut hung out over his belt. **

**"Or else what?", he jeered.**

**Dropping her trunk she sighed, looked him in the eyes, and said,"Or else, I'll kill you."**

**In less than a minute Gibbs came rushing into Jack's room and shouting at him to go below. "Cap'n, fight down below! 'Tween one o' the men, Max I think it is, and the little one!"**

**"What?! We haven't even finished loading the rum and already a fight?"**

**"Aye Cap'n, best be hurryin' 'fore someone gets hurt!"**

**Now, it was unspoken that they believed it was Lianna who would be getting the worst end of the brawl. After all, they'd seen Max, and, although he wasn't as large as Shrimp and Goliath, he was definitely larger than her. Neither dared to say what the other was thinking as they rushed towards the stairs. No one expected what they came upon next. Word of the fight spread quickly; before it had even begun others had crowded around the two in order to see who would be victorious. The only problem was that they weren't treated to much of a fight. By the time Jack arrived it was already over, and he'd made record time going between the two points, which, for him, is saying something. Jack had come rushing down the stairs only to find Lianna was standing as calm as you please by the hammock, Max was no where in plain sight. It was only after he heard a muffled groan from the shadows that he saw Max; who lay in a heap with a bloody nose and a black eye. No one believed it had actually happened, even those who had witnessed the altercation. A big guy like Max, dropped like a fly by some little slip of a thing? When some of the men started to shift nervously, Jack stepped forward to speak.**

**"Um, what happened here Lia.."**

**Before he could utter the rest of her name, Lianna sent him a sharp glance, making it clear that if he revealed that she was a woman, before they even set sail, he'd be the next one sporting a broken nose and various bruises. As that was a fate he wished to avoid he quickly amended his sentence.**

**"Ah, yes, um Leo, as I asked a moment ago, what happened?"**

**"Tried to take my hammock, the oaf."**

**"Right, I see. Somebody move him out of the way, would you?"**

**Shrimp came forward, and, with one arm, hefted Max, dumping him unceremoniously in a hammock nearby.**

**"Master Gibbs, a word if you please."**

**"Aye Cap'n?" said Gibbs once they's returned to Jack's quarters.**

**"You're sure she'll be worth it?"**

**" Jack, you know as well as anybody that anyone who can hold their own in a fight should prove useful on a pirate ship."**

**"Aye, that's true, but if that's the case, then why do I feel as though she's going to be troubl_e?"_**


	3. Chapter 2: Hatred, Loathing, and Trouble

**Chapter Two **

**Hatred, Loathing and Trouble**

** They set off the next day, and Lianna, now known to the men as Leo, proved to be very handy indeed. Due to her smaller frame she was able to scale the rigging more quickly, and seemed to have no problems with more strenuous tasks, such as those that required heavy lifting. Jack hadn't seen her face at first, she kept it well concealed, but it was hard to continue to do so when she worked. She had a heart shaped face and delicate features, more suited to a lady than to a sailing woman. Her nose was narrow, but her lips were full, pouty almost, and her eyes were big and round. Light gray in color, they almost looked silver when the sunlight struck them, and when riled could be compared to the sharp steel of a blade. Everything about her, it seemed to him, was narrow. She looked even smaller after removing her coat and boots when temperatures were rising.It was difficult to hide the fact that Leo, was really Lianna, and by the second week at sea the whole crew was aware of it. She may have dressed like a man, but she walked with a fluid grace that no man could call their own. More perplexing, was that she was always well groomed. The rigors of the sea that spoiled the clothes worn and the men themselves seemed not to touch her. This was evident from the condition of her long ebony hair. It reached well below her shoulders, and it gleamed in a way that none of the men's did. It was also the longest of any, with the small exception of the few locks worn by Shrimp and Goliath. In the middle of their scalps they had left a few strands to grow, which now trailed well below their waists. Lianna wore hers in a braid, which kept it out of her way and made working easier. It was a strange and compelling combination, and Jack found that he rather liked, and admired it. Of course, that was before the incident.**

** At first none of the men cared that he was actually a she; all except Max. He resented the fact that someone so small had beaten him, but even worse still, was that he'd been beaten, not by a smaller man, but by a woman. The men laughed at him, he knew it. His resentment soon turned to hatred, and his hatred to a blind loathing. It didn't take long until he had several men persuaded to see her in the same evil light as he. This band of miscreants would taunt Lianna relentlessly. Their days were spent shouting obscenities so vile even Jack would have winced, and trying to grab her crudely as she walked passed. Once one of them succeeded, and walked away with a broken hand. Her attempt of self defense only riled them to tease her more. The torment got so bad that she had to give up her hard earned hammock and move to a bed of blankets and hay in the hold, hidden behind various barrels and crates. Even then she felt as though she had to sleep with her hand clutching her dagger. Day by day she grew thinner, more wary, and more hostile. Despite the obvious, no one did anything to stop the foul treatment her strength had brought down upon her. Jack worried though. He saw the gaunt look of her face, which, only weeks before, had carried a full and youthful appearance. She used to hum while she worked, but not anymore. He may have been captain of the Black Pearl, but so clouded was his mind by desperation to find his greatest treasure, he never knew what evil influence followed Lianna to make her look so miserable. Her only friend aboard the Pearl was Jack, the monkey. Hardly a day passed when you didn't see them sitting in the crows nest; her talking, and Jack, with his head tilted to the side, looking as if he understood what she said. She told him everything. Her life before the Pearl, her dreams, hopes, and fears. Captain Jack would look up at her and wonder what she had to say that kept her so preoccupied talking to the monkey, and wished that he were the one she confided in. Max would walk by and leer up at her, the last strings of sanity snapping under the strain of his hatred. He would get her, oh yes, and when he did, she would be humiliated, and laughed at, while he would stand by and brag. **

** It was on a warm breezy night that Lianna was up on the deck, busy tossing a tub of water over the side. She always liked to bathe at night when watchful eyes were gone, and she could relish the simple luxury of cleanliness. On this night, however, she would find no solitude and quiet. Shortly before she turned towards her bed, strong hands grabbed her from behind. It was Max and two of his cohorts. They dragged her down to the lowest level of the hold and threw her roughly onto the floor. She was then dragged to a post that had been equipped with a pair of shackles. This time she wouldn't be able to threaten "or else". She struggled against her captors, but to no avail. Strong she may be, but she had been caught unawares, and it was panic that ruled her now. She kicked out at Max as he began to rip away her clothing, leaving her with a pile of useless rags at her feet. She had been chained by her hands, and the other two men, standing by her head were looking anxious to get on with their plans. Max had walked off for a bit, no doubt planing something gruesome. When he came back, he had a vicious gleam in his eyes. Lianna was frightened and began pulling at her restraints. Max approached with a bottle in one hand and a whip in the other. He set this down for a moment as he discarded his own clothes, and left them in a heap on the floor.. There's still time, she thought, he's not here yet, not yet. **

** Struggling violently now, she cried in relief at the sound of splintering wood. Whoever had attached the chains to the beam had done a very poor job of it. She brought her arm down and grabbed at her clothing.. From her trousers she pulled an evil looking blade. She hadn't meant it for them, but now she had no choice. Swinging her arm back she stabbed one of the men in the chest as he tried to grab a hold of her. The second tried when his companion failed, making his last mistake, as the blade Lianna wielded slit his throat. Max, now in a frenzy, rushed at her, furious that his plan wasn't going as he had wished. Lianna managed to pull her left arm free an instant before Max was upon her. She rolled just in time to avoid a collision, and then spun around to face him. Max was without defense, and so it was that he met his end. Lianna lodged the dagger just below his navel, and with an unneeded flair pulled the blade up to rip the dripping dagger from his throat. She grabbed her clothes, and did what she could to cover herself with them before rushing off to her bedroll. She had to go she'd never be welcomed now. She had just killed three men, and she felt sure that Captain Sparrow, eccentric as he was, wouldn't abide by it. She rushed to her things and began piling everything she couldn't leave behind into a sack. Lianna turned when she heard footsteps descending into the lower levels of the hold, and then the sound of retching. Of course they had already heard her, she thought. She picked up her bag, and began to run for the deck, time was up.**


	4. Chapter 3: Murder On The Pearl

** He had been woken barely an hour before dawn, and had been unable to close his eyes since. At nearly noon, a month into the voyage, and he'd lost seven men. Jack took another long pull from the bottle he was nursing. Seven men, in one night! The crew was unsettled, Gibbs kept going on about how having a woman on board was bad luck and that this just proved it. To top it all off he was queasy and he had a woman, for the first time in his memory, chained in the brig aboard the Pearl. Her effects were scattered about his room, the largest pile sitting in front of him on the desk. A beaded necklace, four daggers, two pistols, a sword, and the length of twine she used to tie back her hair. All had been expertly concealed on her person. Her hat, jacket, trousers, shirt and makeshift brassier lay on his bed; the boots she wore resting on floor just below it. He was surprised she'd been able to walk, let alone work with all those weapons strapped to her. Jack was slow to open her trunk and her bags, afraid of what might be in them. He decided to wait until later, he had much more to consider at the moment. **

** The men wanted to maroon her, no questions asked, but Jack wanted the whole story. He'd been dragged to the lowest level of the hold to find three pools of congealing blood, and a man laying face down in his own entrails. It was, by far, the most gruesome and horrific thing he'd ever seen. Not to mention the other four. One man impaled by a harpoon, another with a crushed skull, and two with limbs broken beyond usable repair. Why my ship? Jack thought. Why now, when, on top of everything, his compass still refused to show him his way. Resigned to his duty as Captain, he went to the brig.**

** She lay on the floor, looking like a fallen angel with her cream colored skin thrown into sharp contrast against the hue of the ship and her hair fanning out beneath her. He couldn't say exactly why, but he felt drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. It wasn't so much lust as it was an inescapable tugging in his gut. She lay there, covered only by a flimsy blanket that was standard brig issue, in other words, no good for any other purpose. She was motionless, her eyes closed, as if sleeping, but her breathing wasn't the deep even rhythm brought on by slumber. Even so, despite all the evidence to the contrary, she was still dangerous, Jack knew. Nothing was more hostile than a caged animal, no matter what form they took. Oddly enough, however, she did no pacing, screaming, or pulling on her chains. Of course, she'd picked the lock on the shackles as soon as she was alone in the room. She had simply given up hope. Her food and drink lay untouched, and she hadn't moved from her position in hours, though her back ached and her stomach growled fiercely. She knew she would most like be sentenced to death in some manner or another; why prolong the inevitable? When Jack puled a stool over and sat in front of her cell she didn't so much as glance at him. "Why?" He demanded. "Why am I short eight crew members?"**

"**You're not. I only killed five."**

"**Aye, but I've two men nursing broken limbs that will never be the same, and about as a good as rocks on a ship, and the woman who broke them sitting in me brig! So, once again, why?"**

"**Why? You want to know why?" Lianna sat up and glared at him through the bars. "They're dead because they got in my way! The one who's impaled? He tried to grab at me as I ran on deck, and the one with the crushed skull. He had the nerve to throw a dagger at me!"**

"**So, you crushed his skull, with...?"**

"**I dropped a cannon ball on his head. If they'd just let me be I'd be gone by now and you wouldn't have to worry about me! But no! I'm stuck here because some pompous ass couldn't bear the thought that he was beaten by a woman! Because he had to exact his revenge!"**

"**That's why they're dead? They were looking for revenge?"**

"**Well, I don't know about the other two, but Max was. They were scum! You may have noticed by now the pile of clothing near Max's body? They're all his, in the same condition they were when he took them off, but mine?" Her eyes flashed and she stood now, grabbing the bars keeping her from the rest of the world. Jack was taken aback at her strong reaction. Of course he'd noticed the difference in the conditions of their apparel. He guessed the cause, but he needed to hear the story from her if he hoped to convince the crew she deserved to stay.** "**Tell me" he said gently.**

"**I was up on deck..." Lianna told the whole story, from her perspective, and the simple acceptance of death in her tone accompanied by the bone chilling tale of insults, threats, and the final act of revenge had him trembling with rage. Why hadn't she told him? Pride, fear? If she had, he could have done something to prevent the terrible tale she was spinning. After she had finished he sat quietly for a moment.** "**That's the why of it then?"**

" **Always the why? Captain Jack Sparrow, I have been questioning the 'why' in my life for the past year! And I want my necklace! If I'm to die I want it with me; it's not for the likes of you and yours to rob me of after my body's gone cold!"**

"**Me and mine?"**

"**Yes! Your kind. Pirates! Bloody damn pirates!"**

"**And you're no pirate?"**

"**No, I'm not! I did what I had to in order to survive. Things change! _I_ had to change, or I'd never have found him." she replied, softly now that her temper had cooled.**

"**Found who?" Lianna didn't answer, just looked away and sat on the floor again. They sat like that for a while, not saying a word. Suddenly Jack got up and left. When he came back he held a ring of keys and a heavy blanket.**

"**Here, love. Wrap this around yourself. We've had enough men trying and dying to get a hold of you."**

"**What?"**

"**Well, I can let you walk out in naught but your skin and that flimsy blanket if you want, but I don't care for the idea of having to shoot my own crew if they get too excited and cause problems."**

"**Why are you doing this?"**

"**I happen to think your actions are justified, besides, we're pirates. If something like this doesn't happen often enough we get edgy. It's really quite simple, darling. We crave excitement, of the worst kinds. Are you coming or can I leave you here for the rats?"**

**She took the blanket and wrapped it hastily about herself while Jack unlocked the cell door.**

"**Follow me, love. You'll be staying in my quarters for now. I'm tired of trouble on my ship."**

** Lianna was warm, full, and just little bit drunk. She'd spent the rest of the day and most of the night cooped up in Jack's room, and away from prying eyes and ears. She was tired, but resisted the urge to go to sleep just yet. Jack had ordered the ship anchored. He wanted to wait a bit before going on, especially if there was going to any fighting to hamper work on the ship. When she was sure no one else was out on deck, Lianna crept from the cot she occupied and into the moonlight. Taking great care to be quiet, she lowered a boat into the water and climbed in. She rowed a short distance away before discarding the meager amount of clothing she wore and diving into the water. It was cool and refreshing against her skin. She hadn't bathed since the incident with Max, and she felt grimy and unclean where he had touched her. She swam for a while before getting out her soap and proceeding to wash her hair. Afterwards she spent some more time swimming, enjoying the feel of the water caressing her skin in the way a lover might. Gentle and soft. Too rare were the moments like these; moments when she could smile. Once her task was done, she would have reason to smile more.**

** Jack was smiling as well as he watched her. She was a strange one. He hadn't met a woman so at odds with being a pirate since he'd walked away from Elizabeth for the last time. He had no doubts about Lianna though. She was a pirate. She may detest being called such, but it didn't make it less true. Few could take a life without blinking, but she could. She could kill him where he stood for looking at her the wrong way and not think twice about it; a far cry from Elizabeth, who not only killed him, but had denied that she was sorry about it. I'm not sorry. That's what she said. If she wasn't sorry, why then did she risk her own life to free him from Davy Jones' Locker? He much preferred Lianna. Sooner or later, she'd come to terms with what she was. Just as it had been with Elizabeth, there was the curiosity, lurking just below the surface. What would it be like to live as a pirate? To love a pirate? No, given enough time she wouldn't be ashamed of being labeled a pirate, or even branded as one; although, he imagined any man stupid enough to brand her as anything would be given cause to regret it later. Feeling bold he decided to greet her as she made her way back to the Pearl and onto the deck. When she came aboard she was still dripping, and still without her scraps of clothing.**

"**Nice night for a swim, eh?" She whipped around, her eyes burning.**

"**What right have you to spy on me?"**

"**Well, love a man sees what he sees, and it is my ship, so pardon me if I feel free to stand about on the deck watching whatever catches my eye. Oh, by the way, you might want to get dressed. There's no telling when someone might come stumbling up on deck in the middle of the night."**

" **Is nothing sacred between pirates?"**

"**Since you have to ask, clearly you've been a pirate for too short a time, darling."**

"**I'm not a pirate! And don't call me love or darling, I'm neither to you or to anyone else." Upset, she grabbed her clothes and headed back towards the captain's quarters. Once inside she grabbed what apparel was wearable and quickly dressed, only to find, that her shirt was in serious disrepair. Now what do I do? She thought. That was my last shirt, I never got around to buying more! Of course I didn't think I'd need too many because I never planned on getting attacked. She searched through her bags for a moment, and soon discovered she had nothing but trousers left.** "**Here, borrow one of mine." said Jack, holding out a light blue shirt. It was too large on her small frame, but serviceable.** "**Thank you."**

** Lianna felt better after she was dressed. She didn't feel as vulnerable, or as strange as she had when Jack had met her by the railing, wearing one of his inexplicable smiles. She began to grab her things from his desk and stowing them, once more, in various places upon her person. Needless to say she wasn't at all surprised when she turned and found Jack between her and the cot.** "**What now?" she asked, obviously annoyed.**

"**You know, love, a pirate's life can be quite a hardship. And it can be quite lonely..." He was expertly cornering her between his body and his desk. Since he'd taken quite a few chances tonight, he didn't see how one more could hurt as he ran a hand across her cheek, and then her neck.**

"**Jack?", Lianna whispered when he was only inches away.**

"**Yes, love?"**

"**What exactly are you doing?"**

"**I thought it was quite clear, darling. You're not one of those women who've gone their whole lives without a tumble are you?" **

"**That's none of your business!"**

"**Why don't we make it my business, love? After all, you're quite attractive."**

** Fine, she thought, If he wants to play, we'll play. Leaning forward, she kissed him, gently, but not intimately, at first. When he deepened the kiss, not only was she taken aback by his audacity, but by the the deep liquid tug of yearning she felt. She was half tempted to let it run it's course and see what happened, but that would be foolish. She needed to focus, and she couldn't do that if she was romantically involved with anyone, particularly her captain. Slowly she reached down and pulled the revolver from the sash tied at Jack's waist and brought down with a loud thud upon his head. He stumbled back with a bewildered look that was half smile half surprise before he slumped to the floor, unconscious.** "**Don't call me love, Jack. And never underestimate a woman."**

** When he awoke, Jack had a throbbing headache. He couldn't quite remember why until he saw his pistol lying beside him on the floor, and Lianna asleep in his bed. Couldn't blame her though, his bed was quite comfortable. She was a confusing lass, that much was certain. First she kisses him, stirs him up, and then knocks him out cold with his own pistol.** "**Curse the god what seemed fit to put women in a mind to sail." Muttering to himself, Jack stood and walked towards the bed. He shook Lianna hard enough to make her start up in the bed, knife in hand. **

"**Easy, love. Just a wake up call."**

"**Who, what? What time is it?"**

"**Out of bed, love. You've got work to do." Jack said, a smile playing across his lips.**


	5. Chapter 4: Pain

** Ok, so only four chapters in plus the prologue, which is so ridiculously short, sorry. Only had one review the whole time :( Anywho, it took me a while to get the whole deal up and running, what with conflicting computer time around my house, so I'm hoping to have a few more chapters on here really soon. A few points, in the first chapter it mentions keel hauling. I didn't get around to adding a nifty little side note to that so I'm taking this opportunity to explain. Keel hauling, is precisely what it sounds like. A person gets hauled along the keel. This is a very effective method upon a ship because not a lot of people can hold their breath that long. :) So, a guy is rigged up with ropes, dropped over one end of the ship, and hauled under the ship until pulled up and out on the other end, bow to stern, or vice versa. Also, many people will probably make comments about the pirates looking for the Fountain of Eternal Youth. I disagree, simply because in the third movie, if you look closely, the words Aqua De Vida are written across the cup/chalice, on the charts. In the simplest translation to English, it's Water of Life, hence, my referral to it as the Fountain of Eternal Life. Lastly, I don't know if my fight scene is up to par, so I'd really appreciate any helpful comments on that. I've typed up to Chapter 8 and it will be on here soon, if I can get a few more comments. I just want to thank Myri78 for being the first, and, unfortunately, only person to comment and review. A thanks also goes out to the person who added me to one of their watch lists. I lost the e-mail, sorry, I would have really loved to put your name in here with the thank yous. So keep watching for more, and keep me updated on your opinions, and advice. Tell your POTC lovin' friends about me if you like what I've got! Love to all the Jack Sparrow/POTC fans! -Tabby**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Work indeed. She deserved it, she supposed. After all, she was the cause of the lack of hands. Lianna was now in charge of all the duties that would normally have been divided among those she had killed or injured, and then some. She had already scrubbed the deck, the lowest levels of the hold, the sleeping quarters, and the cannons. This was followed by the job of checking and sorting the supplies, disposing of those she'd killed and sorting out their possessions, and mending the sails. It seemed as though she were being doubly punished because the day dragged on and on. She was currently faced with the task of cleaning out Jack's quarters. This was no ordinary chore. He usually left it the way it was, but he had to find a way to have her make up for the trouble she had caused, and working her ragged was the easiest way to appease the crew for the moment. Ugh! Lianna thought in disgust. Doesn't he throw anything away? He had a pile of empty bottles stacked in a corner that towered over her head by a good three feet. He also had clothing so old it was too threadbare to even be used as rags! And the dust! It was everywhere. It covered the windows in a layer so thick she was surprised light still shone through. When she finally lay down to sleep she was aching in places she hadn't known she owned. That was only one day's work, and they weren't even sailing yet. How much would she have to do once they got underway again? The other members of the crew had spent the day fixing minor repairs, which could be back breaking work, but none of them went to bed as exhausted as Lianna. **

**Too soon another day dawned and brought with it another pile of work. She started her day out by checking every single rope for wear. Then she spent the rest day running back and forth, running errands for Jack. She even had to cook the meals and wash and mend clothes. Few who knew anything about pirates could guess the daunting obstacle this presented. Anyone who's ever tried to get stains out of a pirate's garment would sympathize with her. Honestly, she thought, when did pirates care about wearing clean clothing? Jack's shirt looked as though it had never seen a tub of water or bar of soap before. By the time she was done he arms were wrinkled from being exposed to the water for so long. Not to mention her clothes were soaked as well. **

** While she worked those days away the crew gathered to discuss what they thought should be done about her. Many thought she should be sentenced to death. A fair amount of men thought she should be allowed to stay. The two sides faced a certain amount of strain because while Goliath supported her death, Shrimp, his companion and equal in size and strength, wanted her to live. No more did the two agree on everything. If it weren't for these two giants the matter may have been settled through violence, but with such evenly matched strength on both sides, the results would be a toss up, and no one was willing to take the chance. Jack finally decided that it was foolish to stall any longer because the crew couldn't make up their minds about what to do with Lianna. Besides, his choice was the only one that mattered and he chose to let Lianna stay on the Black Pearl. It was strange, this feeling he got at the thought of having to maroon her, or worse yet, kill her. **

** The next weeks were dull and tedious for Lianna. If there was a job to be done that no one else could get to she had to do it, on top of all her other duties. It was beginning to take it's toll on her physically as well as mentally. The fact that the days dragged on and on, constantly getting warmer and more humid didn't help. Especially since there was very little wind and progress slowed. What little progress they did make was lost when a hurricane blew in and swept them off course. The changes her increased work load induced upon Lianna were starting to show. Once more she was losing weight, and had a look of misery about her, that wouldn't seem to go away. Even though it was evident that she was being worked in overabundance the crew still talked. Many began to speculate that there had to be more than the extra work behind Jack's decision to let Lianna stay. Why else would he keep a murdering wench on the ship? It was unfortunate that Jack was ignorant of the talk that was going around, but that soon passed when he happened upon such a conversation between Goliath and another crew member.**

"**I'm telling you," said Goliath "There's no reason for her to be around unless she's been 'useful' to the captain."**

"**Aye," replied the other man, Dog Ear, "The only good that wench is for cleaning the captain's mast. If ye get me meaning"**

"**She's nothing but trouble. We should have tossed her into the sea to drown." **

"**If only it were that simple! But, witches don't die easy."**

"**True that. If I were captain, I'd have tossed overboard meself!"**

"**That just makes me so overjoyed at the fact that you aren't captain!" Jack said after appearing behind them suddenly. He had heard quite enough, and what he had heard didn't sit well with him.**

"**Misters Goliath and Dog Ear!"**

"**Aye Cap'n!" they said in tandem.**

"**I think both of you should be smart enough to tell the truth from a rumor. I don't mind hearing tall tales, but I despise such blatant lies. I hate them even more when they happen to be about me and my ship. I trust you both will learn to keep your tongues in check about such matters."**

"**Sorry Cap'n, but there's been an awful lot of talk. And it's not lost on the crew that you've seemed to be mighty partial to the lass, such as it is."**

"**I think that perhaps it would do you some good to see Lianna collapse at the end of the day. She's been doing over twice as much work as any man on this ship every day, and yet she never complains. She knows the lot she's been dealt and she's stronger than half the men I've ever know in my life." By this time a crowd had gathered around the three men. Word never ceased to spread on the ship when something interesting was going on. Many assumed the problem, of which Lianna was the center, was about to be called into question. Many had been waiting for the day when Captain Sparrow would say his bit on the matter. They all stood there for a time, waiting to see what decision Jack would make when he finally spoke.**

"**I propose a challenge be made. Gibbs, fetch Lianna!"**

"**Aye, Cap'n!" Moments later a bewildered looking Lianna was brought on deck. What had she done now? She knew immediately that something afoot when she saw the large group of men. Jack stepped over to guide her towards the center of the circle that had formed around him.**

"**Lianna, I've decided to settle the matter of your presence aboard the Pearl."**

**Oh, no, she thought. This would not end well. **

"**I'll let one man challenge Lianna to a fight. Mano a Mano. A hand to hand fight, to the death. If she wins, she'll be granted permission to stay on the Pearl permanently, and if she loses, well we won't have to worry about it then will we? Who will fight her?" The men were cautious. They still remembered what happened to Max, and none were eager to share his fate. To everyone's surprise Goliath stepped forward.**

"**I'll fight her."**

** The men grew quiet. There was no way she'd be able to win a fight against Goliath. It looked like she had finally met her match. He was more than twice the size of Max. Jack had them clear some space on the deck for the fight, then went to stand by the helm, and out of harm's way. Lianna walked to one end of the cleared space and took off all her weapons, save for a dagger hidden in her pant leg. She then removed her hat, boots, coat, and shirt, leaving her in only her trousers and makeshift brassier. She didn't want anything hampering her movement. Goliath had removed all but his trousers early in the day. Of course, calling them trousers is a bit over rated. They were more like shorts on his thick legs. Before standing Lianna tied her hair back so that it would more difficult for an opponent to grab a hold of. As she rose Jack admired the grace with which she moved. Her skin was still light, it always would be, but it was darker than when he had first seen her. Her movements exuded a subtle self confidence, and it was clear she was strong for her size, her well toned muscles were evident with her shirt removed. She walked to face Goliath and, when they were ready, the two began to circle warily around one another. Goliath made a grab for Lianna but she dropped and rolled between his legs in the last instant. This scene was repeated several times until Goliath stopped short as she rolled and picked her up before she regained her footing. He lifted her up above his head and tossed her against the railing of the ship, where she landed with a heavy thud. She tried to push herself up, but Goliath kicked her in the stomach. **

**Goliath began wailing on her, and soon she could barely breathe through the pressure on her chest. As Goliath stood over her there was a sharp pain in her side and when she moved her head enough to know why, there was the hilt of a dagger where she should have seen only skin. The giant man grinned and, reaching down, easily broke the handle from the blade, and began to kick and beat her some more. When she tried to pull herself away he only picked her up again and threw her down on the deck with a sickening crunch. She lay in a heap, unmoving where she fell. It looked as though she had even stopped breathing, she was so still. As Goliath turned towards his friends' congratulations a bubble of panic and fear rose in Jack's throat. He was sure that she could beat him, but now he felt as though he'd sent her to her death. No one saw Lianna drag herself up to stand shakily on her feet. The effort sapped all but the last reserves of strength she had left. Using them she darted towards the main mast, climbed it and dropped onto Goliath's shoulders. So surprised was he that Goliath didn't react immediately. Lianna brought her elbow down on his head hard enough to break the skin. He roared in pain and reached back to throw her off, but, even as injured as she was, she was too quick for him to catch. She jumped down behind him, then scissored her legs to send him toppling over. When he tried to grab her again she bit his hand and then kicked him in the face. He stopped struggling when she took hold of what hair he had and pulled his head back. Knowing he had lost he hissed at her, "Kill me and my friends will torment you and you'll know a pain beyond imagining."**

"**Pain?", she sneered vehemently. "You know _nothing_ of pain." With that she slit the giant's throat and stepped away, the victor. As Goliath lay in the growing pool of his own blood, all was silent, and all eyes were on Lianna. She had definitely looked better. Bruises were already starting to spread all along her body, her cheek was split, as was her lip, and she had a dislocated shoulder. She began to walk towards her thing, limping. Now that he could breathe again Jack addressed the crew.**

"**Lianna is the winner! From here on out any man who wishes to cause harm or insult to Lianna will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. That is my final say in the matter, now get back to work you lazy dogs!"**

**While he was talking Lianna had slipped down to the hold and was now nursing a bottle of rum. If nothing else, it would help numb the pain. Because she walked away while no one was watching, nobody saw the gash on her side, or the blade that remained lodged in it.**


	6. Chapter 5:The Other Side of Captain Jack

Hey everyone! Still only one review :( You're making me feel unloved. Well here it is a brand new chapter in the thrilling, three part saga that is A Pirate's Tale. As you might have noticed by now, there is some decidedly uncharacteristic behavior on Jack's part in the story. Doesn't seem like the kind of guy to to nurse someone back to health or fall in love does he? Well, in my world, he has just become that person. You finally learn who Lianna has been searching for in this chapter! YAY!! Well, I was going to post Ch.6 as well, but, I think I'll wait. Come on people, where are the reviews? I'd even welcome a scathing review of my first and only posted literary work. Is writing my real milieu? Could I go on to bigger and better things? Will my name by hallowed and revered once it hits the bookshelves? These are the things that you are crucial to making me realize!! You are my readers, my fans, groupies, cult members, stalkers, and/or, loathing critics!! Where are the haters? Where are the people that even read this stuff? I'm not seein' 'em. Well enough of my happy go luckyness, cause i got to go and type some more. Remember the three R's. Read, Review, Read some more! Tootles Y'all!

p.s Sorry about the X's. this doc. editing thing is all wonky and they're the only thing I've tried to use when separating my added stuff from my story that stays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day was quiet and uneventful. Everyone resumed their duties, even Lianna, despite her wounds. Shrimp had put her shoulder back into place shortly after the fight, and was now the only man not afraid of her. She had bested Goliath, which means she could just as easily dispatch of him if she chose. This gave him nothing but respect for her, and, strangely enough, they were soon friends. He loved her like a younger sister and become one more reason for those left that still hated her to think twice about acting upon it. When she had trouble with more strenuous work he was beside her in an instant, ready to help, or catch her if she fell. No longer was she an outcast with only an undead monkey to confide in. Even Gibbs had to admit she was a worthwhile addition to the crew. The only problems arose a week after the fight when she collapsed on deck. When Jack had her brought to his room to see what was the matter he noticed she was hotter than the desert he'd endured in Davy Jones' Locker. She woke up briefly, but long enough to give them a clue as to why she was ill by clutching her side in agony. Gingerly Jack lifted her shirt and found a blood soaked bandage she had used when self treating her wound. He removed it and found a shallow, yet potentially life threating gash that was red and irritated. When he put any pressure on it to stop the blood, now flowing haltingly, a greenish-yellow pus oozed out of the wound. It was then that he saw the blade still inside.** "**Why that rotten, good for nothing dog!", he cursed. Apparently no one had noticed when Goliath had stabbed her, what with all the excitement of the brawl. It must have happened when his body had blocked their view of her. It was the only way to explain why no one had known and tried to care for the wound. He called for Shrimp and Gibbs to come to his room at once.**

"**Gibbs, fetch some water, bandages, and if we have any around, a thread and needle. Shrimp, I need you to hold her down. This is going to hurt."**

**It was a miracle that the wound was as shallow as it seemed or Lianna would have been dead long before then. Jack removed his hat and his jacket and set to work. His first order of business was to remove the blade. It wasn't easy. Getting a grip on the blood slicked blade would have been difficult before, but because it had been there for a week it had become attached to healing skin within the tear. He must be very gentle, for if he moved the wrong way at anytime while pulling out the sharp metal he could injure her further. Once he got a good hold on the blade he pulled in a swift fluid motion, freeing it from her body. This brought on a fresh torrent of blood and pus from the infected opening. When Gibbs returned with the water Jack began to wash away the pus, squeezing the wound until the water ran only red from the blood. He then sewed it closed. Jack was no doctor, but he'd seen wounds treated in such ways before and went about the job with meticulous care. Through the whole ordeal Lianna was silent as the grave, but had thrashed violently as the blade had been removed. She lay sweating and trembling now while Jack applied the bandages.**

"**Gibbs, get us some rum."**

"**Jack, I don't think now be the time to share a bottle with the lass."**

"**Not for _her_, the rum is for _me_!" Jack stayed with her through the night. Laying cool clothes across her brow in hopes of breaking the fever, lifting the cup of water to her lips the few times she surfaced from her tossing around. For reasons unbeknownst to him, Jack found himself consciously worrying about her. When he slept it was in short intervals that were disturbed if Lianna so much as rolled over. He spent days in this manner, until, two weeks later, just after dusk, sleep claimed him entirely. **

_**Her touch was gentle. Her kisses warm, and her scent was sweet and seductive. Her turned to her, found her lips soft and responsive. Heard the sigh escape her lips; felt the shiver of excitement when he stroked his hand down her back. She tasted of rum; rum and candy. She shifted closer to him, he heard her laugh. He opened his eyes and saw her gray ones staring down at him. They were aboard the Pearl, of course, but, in place of the dull everyday hues, the room they were in was full of colors. Dashing blues, explosives greens and purples and all other manner of variations of them. The sheets on the bed where they lie were a dark and deep red, the color of fine wine, sparkling rubies, and blood. Their bold color contrasted sharply against the cream of her skin, making her look that much more beautiful. Her hair was a curtain of silk, tumbled around her like a halos and she still looked like a fallen angel, even here in a world so bright, as she lay under him. His breath caught, as did hers, and as he stumbled and fell, he whispered her name; Lianna.**_

**"Cap'n, Cap'n! Jack, wake up!"**

"**What, eh? Where am I?"**

"**You're aboard the Pearl, Jack."**

"**Gibbs? What are you doing here?"**

"**You fell asleep, Cap'n. You told me to wake you if you did."**

"**I bloody well did not!"**

" **Aye, it's true 'Wake me should I happen to fall asleep, Gibbs' said you."**

"**Bugger, maybe I did."**

**As Gibbs walked out the door, he stopped, hesitated as if to say something, then turned back and said, "You said her name you know," and then left. Disturbed, Jack rose and went to his desk for a bottle. His dream didn't set too well with him, in fact, it troubled him a great deal more than he'd admit. How could he be a clear thinking captain if his mind was clouded by love. Love? No, no, why was he thinking of love? Doesn't mean it was true. Lianna held certain attractive qualities, and she was by far one of the loveliest creatures he'd ever seen, but that didn't mean he loved her! Jack Sparrow, in love? Of course not, he'd never allow it! So what if she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman? She was quite temperamental. You could never tell when she might lash out at someone, or when she would smile or laugh and have the knees of stronger men trembling with desire. But was that so bad? When he really thought about it, she was exactly as the sea was. When sailing you never knew what to expect. A good thing it was that he had just the solution. He'd check his compass. It was so simple really. If the compass would work, he'd know what he really wanted most. **

**He took the compass from it's place on his belt and opened it. He then began shaking it violently when his gaze followed it's direction to the bed where Lianna slept. He stormed out on deck, checked the compass again, and let out a yelp. It had redirected itself straight towards his room. Jack went back into the cabin and threw himself down in his chair, telling himself a million times or more that what he wanted most was to find the Fountain of Eternal Life, only to yell in outrage when his compass remained fixed on Lianna. His thoughts were interrupted when the object of his troubles stirred. He rushed to her side, wondering if she was still in any pain. Jack had his face only inches from hers when, with a flash or gray, her eyes opened. For the first time in many days they were free from the pain and shock that the fever had locked her in. For the first time in a year, they looked genuinely happy. **

**Lianna thought that she was dreaming. Oh what a grand adventure! Living as a pirate, out on a quest for treasures untold. Any moment now the servant would come bustling in to open the drapes and help her dress for the day and she would be holding those she loved most. As her mind cleared, she noticed Jack's face, hovering over her own and noticed a flash of worry crossing over it which brought the reality of the past year crashing back in on her. It was like a nightmare. There was no more peace, or hope. No more love. Only hatred that made her more shell than human, and the overpowering desire for revenge. That clawing need deep within her that was an insatiable hunger she couldn't hold at bay; an unquenchable thirst. With the realization of the truth came tears. Clutching her necklace, she let them come. No, she thought. I will not cry. Not yet, not until he was dead. After it was done she would grieve. When she sat up Lianna felt as though she was swimming through syrup. She felt groggy and her tongue felt heavy and thick. She looked around her. How long had she been dreaming? One day? Two? Lacking anything better to do she studied Jack's reaction to her sudden awakening. Of course there was concern, curiosity, relief, and something else. Was that joy? She understood the first three emotions, but the joy eluded her. She'd discover it's meaning eventually.**

"**Are you hungry? Thirsty?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I'll get you some food." She sat up straighter when Jack brought back a tray holding soup, bread, some meat and cheese, and a bottle. She ate every last bite, surprised at her hunger.**

"**How long was I asleep?"**

"**Almost two weeks." She sent the tray flying as she jumped from the bed. Two weeks? How could she find him now? She had known where he had been, and had planned on being for quite some time, but what about now? He'd have moved on, certainly, and that made her sources useless. She sank onto the bed, feeling defeated. "What's troubling you, love?"**

"**Nothing," she lied. He could tell though. Whenever she was upset she'd hold the necklace she always wore. "Is there something you needed? You were quite ill for a time. Had a bad fever, and an infection due to the one wound you failed to mention. If you're upset at having been so sick you were barely conscious enough to drink let alone work, then you've only yourself to blame."**

"**I know, I know, but now I'll never find him!"**

"**Find who?"**

**She looked up, the hatred spilling from her eyes. "My husband."**


End file.
